New Glasses
by panasonic121
Summary: Feferi needs glasses, but is worried about what her boyfriend will think. *sollux and feferi are entirely pale in this story it didnt come out that way but they are*


Your name is Feferi Peixes and you just ran into a wall for the second time today. Not because your vision is blurry. No not at all. You just didn't see the wall there! Okay fine. You really need to get your eyes checked. Just yesterday alone, you stubbed your toes so many times you lost count, almost knocked over your fishbowl while reaching for the fish food, and walked into about ten walls! You could barely see and needed glasses, but you were sure 'the cool kid' Dave, your boyfriend would make fun of you for wearing them.

Speaking of Dave, said person was already starting to notice something was wrong. Well, of course he was! You could barely walk two steps without knocking something over! You tried to hide it as much as possible, but seriously wasn't that wall just over to the left a little? Well apparently, it wasn't, as shown by the probable chance of a bruise on your forehead. Ugh, you such a klutz!

You come up with a plan. While Dave is out at work, you will call up your childhood friend, Sollux. Maybe he'll be able to drive you to the nearest eye doctor. If all else fails you guess you can call Eridan, but you hope Sollux is free. Both are your friends for sure and you try your hardest not to be mean, but Eridan is bit self-centred in your opinion.

Anyway, Dave works at a shop a few blocks from your house, selling CD's and other music goodies. He should be leaving for work soon.

As if you had cued him, Dave-or you think it's him, all you can see is a blob of white and red-descends into where you are in the living room. Giving you a quick kiss goodbye, he says, "Try not to walk into any other walls aright, Fef? I'll be back home at six thirty" with that, your boyfriend walks out the door. As soon as the door closes, the smile drops from your face.

Your blind friend once described how she used the phone to you a long time ago, time to see if you still remember. After at least four attempts, Sollux finally answers the phone, instead of some stranger who you accidentally called, "Hey, Thollucth thpeaking?" he lisps.

"Sollux you have to help me! I need to get to the nearest eye doctor pronto!" You explain your dire need for glasses to him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there FF. I'll be right over, yeesh" Sollux hangs up soon after. You get throw on your favourite pink jacket-you think- and a pair of flats- you hope. You sit down on the thing nearest to you, which is probably the coffee table or something, waiting for Sollux.

When the doorbell finally rings, you run over and grab the door knob. Or should you say, you ran over to the door and punched it. You hold your hand to your chest as you feel around the door for the doorknob. That was such a better idea; you should have known you would miss the doorknob on the first try. You open the door and reveal a shocked looking Sollux.

"What the fuck just happened in there?" Sollux asks, disbelievingly, "You jutht full out bitch thlapped the fucking door, FF, what'th going on"

"I can't see"

"I thought ath much, altho you're wearing two different thoeth. Not that I mind im doing the thame thing, but I didn't think you were into that" mismatched…shoes? You groan.

"Sollux, I need help."

"Yeah, whatever" He walks past you, into your house, "The other thoe is in the clothet right here. You really can't thee worth thit can you" Sighing he hand you the shoe, tapping your right foot with his own, "Take off thith thoe, it'th the unmatching one" Feeling grateful, you slip of your right shoe and put on the one in your hand.

"Okay! Let's head out! Thanks for helping, Sollux!" You chirp. He takes you hand, leading you out to his car. His hand leaves yours, so that he can get in the car. Feeling around, you find the door handle. Perfect, no injuries here. You open the door and proudly go to sit down, only to knock your head on he car roof. Oh glub… You hear Sollux chuckle slightly in the driver's seat and tell him to shut up. You pull the seatbelt over and Sollux latches for you.

The whole drive is spent in silence, as Sollux concentrates on the roads. About ten minutes-you can't read the clock to tell- later, the car stops. Sollux tells you you're here, ushering you out of the car, "I gueth I have to take you 'cauthe your vithionth tho fucked up. Thith ith going to be tho boring" He groans and you huff as he leads you into what you assume is the optometrist building.

"Hello, would you like to book an appointment?" asks a voice in front of you. Must be the secretary, so that means the front desk should be just up he-Ow! You stub your toe, falling to the ground to clutch your foot.

"Yes please. My name is Feferi Peixes." You hiss from the floor.

"Alright, Miss Peixes please take a seat. You will be called in shortly" She tells you. You hobble over to a seat and plop down.

What feels like ive minutes later, you name is called. Standing up, carefully make your way over to the splotch of white, who you think is a doctor. Now begin the tests.

~~PS~~

"Hey Sollux, I'm done!" you call as you exit the room, "Now we need to go to the store next door" The store directly beside the optometrist, just so happened to be a Lens Crafters. How convenient! A quiet snore from the splotch, you really hope its Sollux, shows that they are asleep. Quietly, you tip toe over to them and sit on top of them. Sollux gasps for air and pushes you away. Giggling, you repeat the need to go to the next store. As you are led out of the optometrist, you hear Sollux mutter something about why he was friends with you. You laugh at him, "I heard that you know!"

"Good. Anywayth, we're here"

"Great! I want some pink glasses! Can you help me find some? Like, pink oval shaped glasses, kinda like goggles!" You say excitedly.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get you a shop assistant." He leaves you where you are, but soon comes back with a new splotch.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A chipper voice asks.

"Hi! Do you have any pink oval-ly glasses? I would LOVE to have some pink oval-ly glasses" you hope Dave will like your choice. The shop assistant tell you they have just what you are looking for and walk off to get them. Sollux grabs your wrist and drags you in the direction of where the assistant went.

"How do these work for you?" the assistant suggests, placing a pair of glasses in your hand. Gently, you put them on and turn to Sollux for his opinion. His hum of appreciation is enough to say they work fine. At least you hope you interpreted hat hum right. You tell the assistant you will take them, "Perfect, the will be ready with your prescription in one hour. Please come back then!"

You decide to just stay at the store until they are finished with the glasses. Even if you don't like them, you have enough money to get another pair if need be, so you aren't worried.

~~PS~~

One hour later, you walk up to the front desk, with help from Sollux of course. This time you don't stub your toe. A glasses case is handed to you and you pay for them. Sollux leads you over to a mirror, as you unzip the glasses case. You gently pick up the glasses, making sure not to scuff up the lenses, and place them on your face. You are taken aback by how clear everything suddenly is, and you love it. No more running into walls for you! And on top of it all the glasses are perfect! Just what you were hoping for! Now you proudly pull out your phone to look at the time, without help from Sollux. Oh crap. Its six twenty five! Dave will be home any moment.

You mentally screech as you grab Sollux' arm, dragging him out to the car.

The whole way home you ramble and fret about what Dave will think. Oh god, he's going to think you're such a geek! Sollux sopped listening when you first got in the car. Dave's car is already in front of the house when you get back. Your stomach feels like a bunch of fish swimming frantically in too small of a bowl. Taking your time, you slowly get out of the car and walk up the steps to the house. Oh goodness. The door swung open before you touched the doorbell. It was Dave.

"Hey Fef, what's that on your face?" he asks. You freeze up, "Because you're lookin' mighty fine in those glasses" Oh god he was just teasing. You laugh and reply, "I finally got to the optometrist to get my eyes checked out. Turns out I was in need of some glasses super fast! So I got Sollux to take me!" You explain

"I thought you needed glasses"

"You did?" so you went through days of walking into walls and feeling embarrassed for nothing?

"Yep, I was going to take you after work today, but I guess that was already covered. I think I'm jealous of Sollux, Feferi. This is a horrible feeling. I think I may need to go to the hospital. Call an ambulance quick" you laugh at his antics and hug him tight.

"Thanks, Dave! Love you!"

"Heh, love you too babe"

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you can finally tell what your boyfriend looks like again.

~~PS~~


End file.
